conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Set
Set is the ancient god of chaos. Set 666.jpg|''Set'' Set.jpg|Set Biographical Sketch *'Name': Set *'Aliases': Father Set, Seth, Sutekh, Apep, Apocalypse, Lotan, Leviathan, Ophion, Tiamat, The Great Serpent, The Ancient Serpent, The World Serpent, The Chaos Serpent, The Serpent God, Serpent Emperor of the Waters, The Flood, Abyss, The Great Sin, The Pride, The Envy, The Wrath, The Lust, The Greed, The Gluttony, The Sloth. The Bringer-In of the Light. *'Identity': Arch Demon/Devil. *'Gender': Male. *'Aspect': God Of Chaos. Evil. Death. Magic. Knowledge. Serpents. Darkness. *'Appearance': That of a titanic serpent. Having a single head or seven. *'Symbol': Snake. *'Powers and Abilities': Nigh infinite will. Vast mystical powers. Vast psychic powers, regeneration, resurrection, reality-manipulation. *'Weakness': Unknown (Possibly None). Affiliations *'Group Membership': Elder Gods. *'Allies': Most of the evil gods/goddesses. Demons/Devils. The Old Ones, mystical/cosmic beings and entities. The Serpent Men. Other serpent-like/reptilian beings and entities (including evil dragons); other evil races. Evil magic users, worshipers and or Cultists. *'Enemies': Mitra. Ibis. All good and neutral Gods/Goddesses. As Well As all of his siblings except Chthon (An Occasional Ally) and Gaea (who still cares about her brother). As Well As Many Who Are Evil Due To Fear And Envy Of Him. *'Known Relatives': Demiurge (Father); Chthon, Hyppus (Brothers), Gaea, Isuus, Oshtur (Sisters), Other Elder Gods (Siblings); Damballah, Dragon Of The Moon, Phorcys, Sligguth, Yamato-no-Orochi (Sons), Ishiti, Tartessus (Daughters); Echidna, The Three Gorgon Sisters (Euryale, Medusa, Stheno), Graea, Ophions, Scylla, Zirnitra (Grandchildren); Angerboda, Cerberus, Chimera, Ladon, Lernaean Hydra, Maralith, Nemean Lion (Great-Grandchildren); Bolla, Fenris Wolf, Merro, Llyra (Wife Of Merro), Midgard Serpent, Pegasus, Pressyne, Zmey Gorynych (Great-Great-Grandchildren); Drang, Hoarfen, Iceworm, Melior, Melusine, Palatine, Sturm (Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren); Nagala, Yith (Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren (6th Generation Descendants)); Children Of Ishiti, Dragon Kings Of Lemuria, Man-Serpents, Serpent Men, Sirens, Snakes Of Many Colors, Wolf Gods Of Asgard (Descendants). There are even more descendants through his siblings such as Chthon, Gaea, and Oshtur. *'Base of Operations': His own dimension. Stygia. *'Culture': Stygia. Others. History and Cult Practices Set, the Great Serpent, is the arch-enemy of the gods of light known as Atum, Ibis, and Mitra, as well as the ancient god revered and worshipped mainly in Stygia. He is also known and worshipped as Damballah in the Black Kingdoms. He is a cruel, jealous god who demands constant sacrifice from his subjects, and his priests are only too willing to comply as they bring naked virgins screaming to his altar to appease his blood-lust. In Stygia the snake is holy and to kill a snake is a mortal sin-as Conan himself once found out when adventuring in Stygia. If a snake slithers into the cities or to the streets, Set's subjects will lay prostrate before him, hoping to be found worthy of his bite. His priests are almost as frightening as the god they worship, and they terrify their own people almost as much as they terrify their enemies. They shave their heads and are fearsomely fanatical. Stygia is a theocracy, and the mad and corrupt clergy run the country on fear and wonder, as well as an indiscriminate willingness to sacrifice their own people. Setian cells/cults, or individual dark sorcerers can be found in other kingdoms beyond Stygia, and they are just as dangerous, although they usually must practice covertly. Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Villains